


【锤基丨盾冬丨EC】今天雷神又被出轨了吗？（全文完，16000+字）

by greentreasure



Category: EC - Fandom, 盾冬 - Fandom, 锤基 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greentreasure/pseuds/greentreasure
Summary: 又名：邪神看了毁灭地球系列再名：姐夫和小姨子不得不说的故事设定：crossover——EC是霜冬的亲生父亲





	【锤基丨盾冬丨EC】今天雷神又被出轨了吗？（全文完，16000+字）

Loki最近觉得很不得劲。  
当然，作为一个性情反复无常的邪神，他在近千年的生命中时常都觉得不得劲。比如说在看到Thor被人众星拱月的赞美时；又比如在看到Thor突然有了一个人类女朋友以后；再比如在看到Thor被阿斯加德遗民们顶礼膜拜为新王时。  
总之，他的所有不得劲都是围绕着Thor而产生的。  
作为曾经的地球年度最佳反派，后来的阿斯加德救世主，Loki的一举一动都与他的哥哥雷神Thor挂钩。而Thor又是如此耀眼到了哪怕只是站在那里就能引人注目。何况Thor兼职的复仇者联盟又是如此的八卦，不，谨慎。  
他们在研究了阿斯加德神兄弟的所有履历以后，给带领阿斯加德遗民前来地球的雷神放了长假，让他有充足的时间来安顿那些神域难民。而更重要的支线任务就是：看好邪神，别放他出来兴风作浪。  
事实上，Loki如今已经常伴自己的哥哥左右了，哪里还有什么心思在中庭称王称霸，顶多就是时不时去史塔克大厦捣个乱，给曾经用武器指着他的那些超级英雄添点堵，不过他倒是挺喜欢复仇者联盟给Thor的长假福利。  
他带着自己的哥哥回了亲生父母所在的泽维尔庄园度假。  
关于邪神居然是著名变种人万磁王和X教授儿子这件事，没几个人知道，就算知道的人也会感觉不可思议。万磁王和X教授对于变种人时代的推进贡献毋庸置疑，而且他们俩教导出了许多优秀的学生，但亲生儿子竟然会是臭名昭著的邪神？  
这件事要怪天启Apocalypse。  
就是曾经当过万磁王短暂时间老板的那个世界上第一个变种人。  
江湖传闻Apocalypse爱慕X教授，X教授却与万磁王两情相悦而暗度陈仓导致珠胎暗结。Apocalypse一怒之下，派暴风女Storm偷走了X教授生下的孩子，倒手卖给了九界第一人贩子Laufey。而Laufey和阿斯加德的Odin是竹马发小，在听闻Odin对于儿子Thor未来的担忧以后，把Loki卖给Odin当童养媳去了。  
Odin显然属于粗暴型教育的家长，从他能够为儿子买童养媳这种行为上来看，就知道他并没有多丰富细腻的育儿经验。所以后来Thor一度是个莽夫，而Loki成为谎言之神这种事也都成为了九界育儿教材中的反面典例，屡屡被提起。  
至于Loki是怎么被万磁王和X教授找回来认祖归宗的。那又是一个很长的故事。简而言之，大概就是如出一辙的发际线和一脉相传的中二病吧。  
与Odinson夫夫一起在泽维尔庄园度假的还有Loki的弟弟Bucky两口子。  
Bucky原本是沉睡在瓦坎达王国的冷冻仓里，而他的男朋友Steve就守在冷冻仓外面。本来两人就打算在瓦坎达国王Black Panther的庇护下隐姓埋名度过余生的，不料Black Panther的前女友Storm来找他复合。在Black Panther和Storm的婚礼上，Apocalypse带领天启四骑士来袭，与Storm里应外合引起了瓦坎达王国的战乱。  
来找Apocalypse算账的万磁王和X教授在战场上发现了自己的小儿子Bucky。  
关于Bucky当初的遗失，又是一笔烂账。诸如变种人之间的内讧，这事还牵扯到了X教授收养的妹妹魔形女Raven和万磁王的老相好白皇后Emma。所以两个人谁也怪不到谁，吃个哑巴亏地就把小儿子和他的男朋友带回了泽维尔庄园。  
说起来真是讽刺。  
X教授一生拯救过无数失足的变种人，但却一再遗失自己的亲生儿子，尤其大儿子代言宇宙级战犯而小儿子冠名著名反派，简直可以和万磁王组成一个上梁不正下梁歪的父子反社会组合。因为愧疚和悔恨，X教授一度在X战警的基地中心进行头脑风暴，差点推迟了星联时代的开启。  
好在时至今日，Loki和Bucky都十分想得开。  
两兄弟在泽维尔庄园见面以后，感觉相见恨晚，先是一起去霍格沃茨魔法学校里逛了逛，正好赶上这个学校的期末考试，百无聊赖之下又结伴去了纽约。  
他们在纽约大肆买买买，一点都不担心钱的问题。虽然金宫已经毁灭了，但泽维尔家族名下的产业数不胜数，更何况万磁王还每年领着基诺沙王国的例钱和兄弟会的分红。  
他们还遇到了纽约最大的一场拍卖。Loki拉着Bucky进去凑热闹，才发现拍卖的居然是史塔克大厦。  
对于史塔克大厦，兄弟俩的心情十分复杂。且不说当哥哥的在大厦里被摔得像个破碎的洋娃娃，而当弟弟的在大厦里被冷藏过，光是大厦的主人就和他们俩进行过嘴炮往来。  
兄弟俩一拍即合，都想买下史塔克大厦，然后一把火烧个精光来造作。  
然而他们俩兄弟都是上了神盾局黑名单的人物，还是排在前几位。从他们一进入纽约就被密切监视，本来看他们各种大手笔买买买的就有点紧张了，现在居然还想买下史塔克大厦，于是全员进入了备战模式，复仇者联盟还把放大假的两个成员雷神Thor和美国队长Steve召了回来。  
世界上的事就是如此妙不可言。  
有时候能够打败反派不仅仅是靠揍服，也可以靠睡服。  
而雷神和美国队长就是对付邪神和冬兵的秘密武器。  
Thor和Steve到了纽约以后，按着各自的伴侣长驱直入和深入浅出之后，顺利带走了想造作一番的泽维尔兄弟，浑身挂满了兄弟俩的购物战利品。  
兄友弟恭简直就是为万磁王和X教授的这两个儿子量身打造。  
加上雷神和美国队长本来就是同事兼好友，所以四个人的关系很快就十分密切，一起在泽维尔庄园散步，或者去基诺沙王国看看那片他们的父亲打下的江山。  
雷神本来就是个正直友好的神，对待Loki的家里人就像自己家人一样，十分善待Loki的弟弟Bucky；而美国队长也是个豁达的人物，对待安分守己的Loki表示不计前嫌。  
就在这样和谐的状态下，Loki某一天发现自己又开始不得劲。  
没错，不得劲的源头还是他的哥哥Thor。  
因为他发现Thor居然开始和Bucky鬼鬼祟祟地单独碰头，而且还背着他和Steve。  
一开始，他还以为只是Thor对Bucky的机械臂十分感兴趣，又怕让Steve勾起不好的回忆，所以也就当没看见。  
然而在发现Thor一而再再而三地单独约会Bucky以后，他眉头一皱，发现事情可能并不简单。  
为此他旁敲侧击地试探过Thor。  
某天晚上，雷神和邪神兄弟又完成了不可描述的夫夫日常之后，赤身裸体的Loki趴在Thor健壮的胸膛上，手指在雷神金色的长发上流连——感谢时间，雷神被剪短的金发终于又恢复到以前的长度，感慨万分：“我可嫉妒死了你这金发，就好像阿斯加德太阳一样，但不得不承认，嫉妒也源于爱。”  
这句话的内容根本不是邪神日常的画风，然而Thor并没有察觉，或者说察觉了也并不在意，他只是抚摸着Loki的头发，说：“然而我喜欢你的。”  
“我知道你喜欢黑色头发，就像之前的那个中庭女人……”Loki旧事重提，欲言又止。  
雷神笑了笑，认真地点头：“没错，我就是喜欢黑色头发。还有绿色眼睛。”为了防止Loki再次提起往事，他再度吻住了弟弟的嘴。反正Jean是棕色眼睛。Loki应该明白自己说的就是他，而不是别人。  
Odin家庭教育的失败效果再次在这时候发挥出了显著作用。神兄弟的思路完全就是两条南辕北辙的不归路。雷神想的是Loki还在对于Jean的事耿耿于怀，但邪神却想的是……自己的弟弟Bucky也是黑头发绿眼睛！  
邪神一边沉溺于与Thor的情事，一边心里一沉：看来Thor果然是喜欢自己这一款，而Bucky明显比自己驯从！  
莫非Thor这是要移情别恋了？Loki敏感多疑的个性在这段时间显露无疑。不过Bucky又是怎么想的？  
Loki觉得自己有必要去打听一下Bucky的想法。他虽然除了Thor以外并不care别的任何人。但这件事毕竟与Thor有关，Bucky还是自己的弟弟呢，冬日战士模式的Bucky他还挺喜欢。  
“来，Bucky，我觉得我们应该好好聊一聊。”Loki用了一个自己并不是很常用但符合中庭标准的开场白拉开了和自己亲弟弟之间的谈话。  
“这次我们去哪里？又去纽约？还是去基诺沙？”Bucky看起来已经相当习惯自己这个哥哥的生活方式了，除了缠着Thor，就是各种及时行乐，“要不咱们去一趟中国，听说那个国家的美食十分出名。我想吃包子。”  
“现在不是说包子的时候！”  
“那吃什么？吃火锅？”  
Loki还真的没发现自己这个弟弟居然是个吃货：“听着，我想和你讨论点别的。”  
Bucky困惑地看着Loki，看起来似乎想说点什么，但还是忍住了，只是看着Loki。  
诸神在上！看看，Bucky还真他妈温柔顺从！Loki愤恨地想着，但为了他自己的打算，还是装出了一副和颜悦色的样子，说：“我们是如假包换的兄弟吧？”  
Bucky点了点头，不明白Loki为什么会说到这个：“我们的发色和瞳色都一样，你遗传了Erik的发际线，而我和Charles一样风度翩翩。”  
“……”去他妈的发际线！Loki想咆哮想掀桌想对着Bucky怒吼“kneel”，但这仅仅是想，邪神是个能够忍一时之气的人，他看了看弟弟的机械臂，心里稍微安慰了点，须臾，才又接着说道，“而我们的审美也是如此相似。”  
Bucky迟疑了一下：“不，我不喜欢穿头上有角的衣服。”  
“……那是我的战衣。”Loki已经不气了，事实上他惊恐地发现自己的弟弟竟然还有点……呆萌？所以，这也是Thor会移情别恋Bucky的原因吗？  
Loki永不认输，他想知道的事情即使拐了很多弯，他也能给掰回来，况且他还发现必须要对自己这个弟弟打直球。  
于是他直截了当地问：“我说的审美是恋爱对象。”  
这次Bucky终于没有再往奇思异想的路途上狂奔了，他点了点，绿眼睛里流露出一丝笑意：“我喜欢金发蓝眼。”  
“而且是大胸肌肉男？”Loki帮他补充。  
Bucky看起来像是思索了一会儿，才点了点头。  
金发蓝眼大胸肌肉男，那不是Thor是谁！  
邪神的眼中当然只有雷神，而看不到美国队长。  
Loki总是能得到自己想知道的答案，可这一次却让他心里更加不得劲。  
而更让他不得劲的事还在继续。  
Thor和Bucky居然还在偷偷摸摸地单独出门。  
Loki试图跟踪。  
反正Thor在侦查方面十分迟钝。然而这一次Thor身边还有一个反侦察能力十分出色的Bucky。所以，Loki的每一次跟踪都以失败而告终。  
Thor的欲盖弥彰，Bucky的直白坦诚，跟踪的屡屡失败，都让Loki的思路往一个天马行空的方向上狂奔。  
那就是，Thor和Bucky双双出轨到一起了！  
他堂堂邪神被自己的丈夫和自己的弟弟给绿了！  
不得了了！姐夫和小姨子搞上了！  
泽维尔庄园要上演一出狗血的三俗大剧了！  
Loki气得用魔法毁了好好的一个房间。  
他决心要报复！  
一般人遇到丈夫出轨，理智点的是去搜集出轨证据打官司分到尽可能多的财产；感性点的是去找小三大闹一场让对方滚远点；冷漠点的是对此视而不见自己也去找个小三；狠心点的是不管不顾见人就哭闹得三方都身败名裂。  
但Loki不是一般人，他是邪神，他的思路根本就与众不同，令人匪夷所思。  
他决定去勾引美国队长，也就是Bucky的男朋友Steve！  
他要同时绿了自己的丈夫和自己的弟弟！  
Steve·Rogers曾经是个画家，后来在二战爆发的时候，为了祖国和正义而选择了去参军，与自己的Bucky并肩战斗，从此当了军人，进而成为了全民偶像美国队长。  
多年的战斗生涯并没有磨灭他对于画画的热爱。  
在如今和平的星联时代，Steve和他的战友他的伙伴他的Bucky一起在舒适宽广的泽维尔庄园中度假，又重拾了画笔。  
X教授将泽维尔城堡最高的那个房间给Steve当画室，让他能够俯瞰到整个泽维尔庄园的景色。  
在那个房间，Steve能够看到他的Bucky在湖边散步的情景。  
不过最近一段时间，他经常还能看到Bucky身边有雷神的身影，但没有Loki的。Steve虽然觉得有点碍眼，不过他认为Bucky能和他在复仇者联盟的同事搞好关系是一件不错的事。  
“怎么样？看到Thor和我弟弟一起散步的情景是不是觉得十分和谐？”Loki的声音突如其来地出现在Steve身边，和他并肩站着望向远处的湖边，“你打算画下来？”  
“你怎么来了？”Steve也是熟知神兄弟感情纠葛的人，虽然他依然不是太接受兄弟乱伦这样的情况，不过Loki不再兴风作浪以后，看在Bucky和Thor的面子上，他也没有一见到邪神就进入备战状态。  
Loki在画室里优雅地转了一圈，神态自信：“我的艺术造诣可是很高的，来和你讨论一番。”  
“所以？”Steve觉得Loki挑起战争的造诣也很高，但他没有说。  
Loki转了一圈，又来到Steve面前：“哇偶，你不穿紧身制服以后，看起来也不错。”他的眼神在Steve身上流连了一番，让画家觉得有点如芒在背，衬衣里面的手臂似乎都起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
几不可察地抖了抖，Steve没有接话，而是继续拿起了画笔。  
而Loki不以为意地找了个椅子坐下，好整以暇地观看Steve作画，既没有再说话，也没有意料中的恶作剧。  
整个场面和谐得诡异。  
大约过了十分钟，又或者过了一个小时。  
向来镇定的美国队长在被Loki整整盯了这么久以后，终于忍不住转身看向邪神：“你到这里来究竟是想干什么？”  
“你作画的样子还挺迷人。”Loki慵懒地窝在椅子里，答非所问。  
“……”如果不是那如假包换的发际线，Steve几乎都要怀疑面前这个邪神是Bucky伪装的。  
只是，他还是不明白Loki跑到这里来有什么目的。说实话，虽然研究过了Loki的所有履历，但他和Loki打交道其实很少，以前的齐塔瑞入侵战争中，对付邪神的主要还是雷神和绿巨人。就算是后来在泽维尔庄园这里，邪神也主要还是缠着Thor，或者带着Bucky到处买买买。没想到，第一次单独和Loki相处，邪神就让他觉得莫名其妙。  
Loki终于说出了自己此来Rogers画室的目的：“来给我画个肖像吧。”顿了下，邪神补充了一句，“你知道的，阿斯加德已经毁了，我的画像也付之一炬了。”  
哦，Loki还是个流离失所的神。Steve总算明白了他来找自己的原因，只是一个想要画像的可怜人而已。  
心地善良的美国队长刚想答应。  
“就画我的全身裸像吧。”Loki已经开始准备脱衣服了，“我的身材还不错。Thor曾经很喜欢……”  
Steve的画笔啪嗒落在了色盘上，色盘因此被打翻，颜料泼在了刚刚的画布上，他身上也被溅上了不少色彩。  
这是什么反应？能看到本王的裸体就这样喜不自禁？Loki很满意地看到美国队长有失分寸的样子。  
他刚想得意地笑，就看到Steve扔下手中的东西，夺门而出，没有留下只言片语。  
此后的两个小时里，Loki在画室里再也没有等到Steve的归来。  
信心满满的邪神慢慢变得火冒三丈，站起来准备去找Steve算账。  
很快他就在湖边找到了Steve。  
Steve已经换了一身衣服，和Bucky待在一起，看起来表情很放松。Bucky的脸上挂着笑容，一直盯着Steve，似乎听到了什么好笑的事情。  
好一个弟弟，脚踏两只船！好一个美国队长，居然敢把自己晾在画室两个小时！  
Loki满腔的怒火被点燃，当即扔了一个火团过去，炸开在了Steve和Bucky中间。然后自己立刻消失了。  
当然，身为超级战士的Steve和Bucky毫发无伤地顺利躲开了。当然，他们也不知道是谁在搞鬼。当然，就算知道了这是谁的手笔，他们也没有证据。  
最后的结果是，X教授最喜欢的草坪被一把火烧了个精光，气得他差点又头脑风暴了。  
如果Loki知道在过去的两个小时里，Steve和Bucky交谈了什么，可能就不仅仅只是砸出一个火团那么简单了，而是说不定换上战衣冲出去和他们大战一场。  
Steve找到Bucky以后，是这么说的：“我怀疑Loki又有什么阴谋。”  
“他还要去买史塔克大厦吗？”Bucky好奇道。  
“跟史塔克大厦没关系。他竟然想要我给他画像。”  
Bucky觉得这没什么好奇怪的，他哥就是个自恋狂：“那就画吧。记得收他一大笔钱。”  
“可他要我画的是他的裸像。”Steve从来不对Bucky隐瞒什么。他想起Loki的话：全裸画像？身材不错？Thor“曾经”很喜欢?每一句话都是一个槽点，以至于槽点太密集以后反而无法吐槽。  
“那再多钱也不许画。”Bucky想也不想就拒绝了，但随即又狐疑起来，“可是画裸像又有什么阴谋？”  
Steve想了想，还是说出了自己的猜想：“我觉得他有可能会把他的裸像发布给全世界看，然后Thor就会大发雷霆，说不定狂风暴雨整整一年淹没地球。那奇异博士就会崩溃，他本来对Thor重返地球就十分反感。”  
“哈哈哈很有可能。”Bucky想起自己姐夫苦大仇深的吃醋脸，虽然觉得这个正派人物不至于为了邪神就毁灭地球，但谁又说得清楚雷神究竟对邪神多深情呢。  
Steve说完以后，也觉得自己的猜想不太靠谱，于是也跟着笑了。  
然后一个火团就甩过来炸开了。  
罪魁祸首却毫无踪迹。  
阴暗的密室里，Loki狂怒地用魔法砸东西。  
发泄完怒火之后，Loki冷静下来，开始反思自己勾引美国队长的失败。  
他是一个善于总结经验的人，并在总结出来的经验中制定新的计划。虽然他的这个良好习惯从来都没有在对付雷神时体现过，但面对美国队长那就不同了。  
首先，美国队长是个和Thor一样不解风情的人；其次，美国队长是个和Thor一样粗俗无礼的人；再者，美国队长是个被Thor和Bucky蒙在鼓里的人。  
综合以上三点，Loki觉得自己要改变战略，使用新的套路，不能单刀直入。  
其实，Loki这种孜孜不倦的精神相当可嘉，善于总结和改进经验的习惯相当良好，哪怕是他接下来要实行的计划，都表明作为邪神，他相当尽职尽责。  
纵观Loki的每一次作怪，计划的每一步都很缜密，顺利地施行到了最后。但因为他的对手都是雷神，所以总是功败垂成。  
不过这次不一样了。  
这一次Loki的计划对象是美国队长，只是个人类，而且这又不是什么生死大事。  
所以邪神信心满满觉得自己这次一定会成功。  
他一定能够同时绿了自己的丈夫和弟弟的！  
他发誓！  
Loki觉得美国队长是个道貌岸然的人。  
道貌岸然的人往往会假装善良心软。  
而对付道貌岸然的人，他最有经验了。想想他的哥哥Thor，那个伟大的雷神，当初在阿斯加德是多么的正人君子和心无旁骛，除了比武战斗，就是追在他后面揪着他让他停止恶作剧。  
而Loki对付他道貌岸然的哥哥，一向都是泪汪汪一副楚楚可怜的样子，就像一头小鹿，挂着无辜的笑容，却说着恶毒的话语，捅着锋利的小刀，把他哥伤得体无完肤。  
撕开雷神正直的伪装以后，邪神得到的是雷神对他不渝的热爱和刻骨的留恋。  
所以，Loki从Thor身上得出的经验是：对付道貌岸然的人，只需要赚取他们的同情，然后撕开他们的伪装就好。  
当即Loki就直奔Steve的画室而去。  
Steve依然在画室，正在画着远处花园里下棋的Erik和Charles，见到Loki又跑来画室，先发制人道：“你找我画画可以，但是裸像免谈。”  
“噢，你真是误会我了。”Loki十分优雅地在画室找了个椅子坐下，“我可是个正经人，但我没想到你会如此不正经地想象画我的裸像。那只是很正常的艺术行为而已。”  
Steve觉得自己从没见过像Loki这样厚颜无耻之人。  
“放轻松，我觉得看你画画比你给我画画更赏心悦目。”Loki根本不care美国队长的表情为何如此怪异，他用解读他哥的经验来认为美国队长仅仅只是对于自己的话默认而赞同。  
……邪神不仅厚颜无耻，还似乎习惯自说自话。Steve这么想着，内心万分同情他的同事雷神。  
Loki顺利地继续自己的搭讪：“其实，我觉得我们不必要这样尴尬，毕竟生活在同一个屋檐下，或许我们可以试着了解彼此？”  
Steve想起自己在复仇者联盟看过的邪神履历，觉得自己还算是了解Loki，想必Loki是想巧立名目来收房租，镇定自若地说：“我睡Bucky的房间就行了，不用麻烦安排。而且我了解你肯定比你了解我得多。”  
“……”Loki一时间竟然没有反应过来，大概五秒钟以后，他才明白Steve表达的是什么意思，顿时气结。他堂堂邪神是缺钱的人吗？他堂堂邪神是收房租还要巧立名目的人吗？他堂堂邪神是如此接地气的人吗？  
不是！  
所以，Loki一时半会儿没能接得上Steve的第一句话。好在他很快就想到了如何回复第二句话，他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，笑着说：“你都已经了解我了，而我对你还不够了解，不如我们聊一聊。”  
他用的是肯定句，而不是问句，所以不等Steve开口拒绝，就继续往下说了：“如果你了解我的话，就知道，我是个孤儿，我的亲生父母遗失了我，而养父母对我也不好。我的童年根本就没有爱。”  
“你哥不爱你吗？”Steve不理解邪神为什么跑来和自己说起身世，但他还是清楚雷神是怎么三番五次被他弟弟给捅刀的。  
“……”Loki愤怒，“他不爱！”  
“那你还有Frigga爱你，她还教你魔法。你也为她的去世而伤心。”Steve秉持着公平公正的原则，为被Loki污蔑的众神之母而抱不平。  
Loki觉得面前这个大胸地球男人简直不按套路出牌，不过他是个会顺势而为的人，所以强行接着Steve的话往下开展自己的计划：“是的，母后是唯一对我好的人。但这并没有为我后来的悲惨带来什么改变。”  
他开始夸夸而谈自己被Thor和阿斯加德四勇士排挤嘲笑的屈辱；被阿斯加德人民发现他不是Odin血脉的嫌弃；被Thor在彩虹桥殴打和放弃的绝望……  
Steve倒是很耐心地听完了，然后给出了一句总结：“你有Bucky惨吗？”  
“……”Loki为了卖惨而积蓄的满目热泪顿时凝结在了眼眶。  
Steve接着义正辞严地教育邪神：“我很理解你因为童年阴影而造成的个性扭曲，但是世界上很多事情都是要去接受的，生命值得被感激被热爱，而不是被毁灭被辜负。过去的一时阴霾不能遮掩未来的美好。你知道Bucky曾经经历过什么吗？”  
接下来是Steve沉痛讲述冬日战士Bucky生平的时间，并且夹带私货各种厚颜无耻吹嘘Bucky的美好善良。  
在足足过了半个小时以后，Steve才意犹未尽地结束了历史讲解，痛心疾首道：“你看Bucky比你惨多了，他报复社会了吗？”  
Loki已经暴跳如雷了，事实上他也真的跳起来了，扑向Steve，右手中赫然握着一把一米长的大刀：“我砍死你个三句话不离我弟弟的蠢货！”  
美国队长是个战士，而且还是武力值排名在地球前五的战士，对于战斗他从来都无所畏惧，当即扔下画笔，反应敏捷地和邪神打起来了。  
在不可避免地挨了美国队长一顿拳脚被踢飞以后，Loki才想起自己原来是个法师。法师是不用近战的。他觉得自己真的是被美国队长气糊涂了，才忘了自己擅长的是远程操控魔法和全面监控战局。  
但为时已晚。  
泽维尔城堡顶楼传来的打斗声音已经惊动了泽维尔庄园里别的人。他们纷纷赶到顶楼，目瞪口呆地看见Steve的画室被毁于一旦。  
“怎么回事？”Charles十分心疼这间原来是自己书房的房间就这样变成了残垣断壁，而他更头疼的显然是自己这个从不安分的大儿子。  
邪神是什么个性，大家都心知肚明。而美国队长良好的品行显然让他们都自发地认定他是受害者。  
“我要砍死这个蠢货！”Loki没有回答问题，而是从废墟中站起来，掏出了自己的权杖。  
Thor二话不说抱住了自己这个惹是生非的惯犯弟弟。他的力气很大，健壮的双臂紧紧地箍着邪神，使Loki一点都不能动弹。  
Loki上半身被束缚住了，双腿还在不停地往Steve的方向踢去，口中不停地叫嚣着：“Thor，放开我！我要砍死他！放开我！你这个蠢货，你竟然不帮我……”  
Bucky则是怒瞪着他哥，看那神色简直都恨不得上去用机械臂把他哥打得妈都不认得他哥。  
Thor在接收到Charles的一个眼神之后，心领神会地直接扛起Loki直奔门外。他弟弟往往暴怒时候就需要在床上好好被安抚着“教育”一顿。  
雷神兄弟离开之后，Charles才把询问的眼神转向了美国队长。  
“Loki突然跑来找我谈他的童年。”Steve至今还是没明白Loki今天的所作所为，如果是要哭诉童年阴影，那Loki更应该去找万磁王和X教授索要亲情的补偿。怎么看，他和Loki都不熟。  
听完Steve讲述了整件事情以后，Erik和Charles面面相觑，感到无言以对；而Bucky则是深情地看着Steve，毫不犹豫地说道：“下次我哥再来找你麻烦，你就直接打他，不用客气。”  
Erik、Charles：“……”手心手背都不是省油的灯，他们能偏帮哪一方吗？  
Steve微笑着看Bucky：“好！”  
Erik、Charles：“……”两个儿子都有各自的“妻奴”，他们应该庆幸吗？  
楼下房间里，Loki躺在床上哼哼唧唧，一边心不在焉地被他哥“疼爱”地“教训”，一边再次反思这一次计划的失败。  
掏心掏肺聊童年引起共鸣不能奏效是吧？  
三句话不离Bucky是吧？  
战士近战殴打法师是吧？  
堂堂邪神竟然拿不下一个区区地球人是吧？  
他，九界最伟大的邪神，座右铭就是永不放弃！  
在接踵而至的高潮中，Loki愉悦地又定下了另一个计划。  
泽维尔城堡顶楼的房间被Loki和Steve打架毁了，X教授把另一间能看到花园和湖泊的大房间安排给Steve当画室。  
刚搬进新画室的Steve提心吊胆了两天，发现Loki不再来骚扰自己以后，才又开始安心地作画。他打算把他和Bucky的故事画个连载出来，当然，主角是Bucky，而不是他。他那美国队长的头衔让他当了太久的主角了，而Bucky一直是他主角光环下的反派和阴影——那些对Bucky都不公平。  
如果没有Bucky，那他不过是布鲁克林一个孱弱的籍籍无名的画家，终其一生都只能看着Bucky成为别人故事中的主角，而不是他的故事中的。  
可一切的发展都是那么残酷却美好。因为想和Bucky并肩作战，所以他接受超级血清成为了美国队长。而又因为他成了美国队长，所以他的Bucky被变成了冬日战士。  
美国队长和冬日战士注定是密不可分的一对人类传奇。  
然而，在美国队长的光环之下，他始终是Steve，Bucky的Steve；冬日战士的阴影之外，Bucky也始终是Steve的Bucky。  
美国队长是所有人的主角，冬日战士却只是美国队长一个人的主角。  
在画纸上认真地勾勒了一番，一组老旧的建筑现出雏形。  
Steve看着画纸上的建筑图形，开始回忆起了他和Bucky最初一起战斗的情景。  
脑海中的画面回到了二战时期的布鲁克林。  
那个时候的Bucky还是风流倜傥的布鲁克林一枝花，喜欢带着他进行四人约会。  
几乎每个周五的下午，Bucky都会拍着他的肩膀说：“嘿，Steve，周末有空吗？有没有兴趣来个四人约会？我认识了非常可爱的女孩子。”  
他总会在心里回答一句“不，没兴趣，我只需要你”，然而嘴上却言不由衷地说：“那再好不过。”  
他不知道Bucky从哪儿找来那么多漂亮姑娘，而且她们既不介意跟Bucky约会的时候还挂着自己这个大煞风景的电灯泡，也不介意Bucky要求她们好好看看当时还瘦弱矮小的自己。但他知道Bucky只是单纯地想让他开心而已。战火已经烧遍了整个欧洲，而他们年轻的心里也点燃了一把火。  
他明白，Bucky留在布鲁克林的日子不多了。  
Bucky笑得越明朗，他就越清楚Bucky的心中有多焦虑。不管是即将奔赴战场的兴奋，还是留下他一个人在布鲁克林的担忧——青梅竹马就是这一点不好，永远无法对对方隐藏自己的心事。  
然而他对于Bucky是否知晓他的心思一无所知。  
Bucky恼怒于他屡屡伪造履历，贴心于想在离开前给他找个伴儿，沉默于四人约会中频频回头看顾他的眼神。  
在世界上有那么多种情感，他根本不敢去想象和辨认Bucky对他的过分关注究竟是出于对孱弱朋友的关心，还是对他沉默的爱意。  
想到这里，Steve微笑着抚摸了一下面前的画纸。  
那上面渐渐成型的是一个二十世纪四十年代风格的酒吧。  
回忆还在继续。  
那时候，他已经上了战场，并且为了Bucky违抗了军令。  
Bucky带着一身伤痕和刚经受人体试验所导致的昏沉隔着火海对他呐喊“没有你，我不会走”。而后在营地简陋的医院里，Bucky吻过他之后笑着说“终于不用担心你的哮喘了”。  
那个吻让Steve从记忆里笑回到泽维尔庄园的画室中。  
他继续在那张画纸上下笔，勾勒出几个人物。  
那是咆哮突击队的队员们。  
画纸上，人物的脸上都带着笑容。他们在Steve的记忆中唱着《城里有间小酒馆》。  
Steve的笑容继续加深，然后渐渐消失，画笔停顿了很久，终于才迟迟落笔，画出了自己和Bcuky的形象。  
那一段回忆相比之后Bucky坠落白令海峡而言，实在太过于温暖而美好。Steve从来都不是软弱的人，可是每次回忆进行到这里的时候，他一直忍不住会跳帧。  
那时候的Bucky善良美好，被他坚定的正义和强大的信念所感染，终于能够接受与他并肩作战，重新审视残酷的战争。  
可是，这样的Bucky也只能在回忆中出现。那之后的Barnes被残忍改造成了冬日战士。  
而经过了几个世纪，到了如今这个超越了疾病、种族差异、贫穷、偏执与战争的星联时代，Steve终于能够勇敢地画出过往的记忆，画出那个他和Bucky曾经最美好的情景。  
画纸中，他这一生唯一的挚爱坐在吧台前喝酒。  
恍惚间，Steve感觉自己已经身在画纸中，身处在那个他画出的场景中。而Bucky就坐在前面的吧台看着他。  
Steve下意识地走过去，接过了Bucky手里的烈性伏特加。Bucky对笑吟吟地说道：“我跟你说了他们全是傻瓜。”  
这一切如此梦幻，却又如此真实。  
Steve对他的挚爱回以微笑：“你回来了。”  
咆哮突击队队员们还在唱那首《城里有间小酒馆》，歌词唱到了“Adieu, adieu kind friends, adieu, yes, adieu”，Bucky眼睛里全是吧台上方向下倾泻的淡黄色烛光：“你也是个傻瓜吗？我一直在这里。”  
这话和Steve记忆中的台词不一样。不过他对于能够再见到那时候的Bucky而高兴到忽略了这一点。  
再然后，Steve就和Bucky一起在队员们的歌声和笑声中走出了小酒馆，在小酒馆的后巷中散步。  
他们聊了很多，包括那些青梅竹马的趣事，还有很多对于未来的幻想和计划。  
毫无疑问，他们聊到了Bucky那一对著名的父母。  
“我不怨恨他们。他们当时也身处在战争中，感谢他们能够存活下来，所以我现在还能享受天伦之乐。”Bucky总是这么善良，对所有的苦难并没有遗憾而是饱含乐观与谅解。  
Steve觉得自己的挚爱真的是个天使，即使饱受苦厄却依然美好如初的天使。  
直到他们又谈及了Bucky那同样被父母遗失的亲哥哥。  
“Loki是个令人头疼的家伙。然而他是你的哥哥。”Steve喟叹道，“要是他再来骚扰我，我该怎么办呢，Bucky？”  
“那你就赞美他，爱护他。”Bucky微笑的样子实在是像个天使，毫不迟疑回答的话也像天籁那样动听，“毕竟他是我的哥哥。”  
但是，Steve仿佛在这天使的面孔下见到了恶魔的灵魂。  
他立刻后退了两步，放开了原本就要搂上挚爱的腰的手，紧盯着面前的Bucky不放，眼神锐利如电：“你不是Bucky，你……你是Loki！”  
Bucky似乎没有听懂他的话，微微歪着头，眨着那双湿漉漉的绿宝石眼睛，无辜地摊手：“我是Bucky，不是我最伟大的哥哥Loki，你不认识我了？”  
回答他的是一个迅如闪电重如巨石的拳头。  
Steve气势如虹地攻击着面前这个Bucky，一边打，一边说：“Bucky说过，要是你再来骚扰我，就不用客气地揍你！你这个胆敢冒充Bucky的混蛋！”  
近战实在不是一个法师擅长的战斗方式。  
所以很快Bucky就现出了原形，果然是擅长变身的邪神Loki。  
Loki心里很愤怒，不但疲于应付美国队长全力以赴的攻击，更恼怒于自己这个代入回忆的计划又失败了——他可是特意跑去星联历史博物馆仔细研究了美国队长和冬日战士的生平经历才用魔法把Steve带回到二十世纪四十年代和把自己变成Bucky那时候的样子的！  
他原本的计划是Steve会和变成Bucky样子的他情不自禁开黄车的，然后完事之后他就将录像寄给Thor和Bucky，这样一来，他的复仇就完成了！  
结果呢？  
美国队长甚至都还没有亲他，就把他给认出来了！  
Loki快要气疯了，在挨了美国队长又一个拳头以后，咆哮着质问：“你究竟是怎么认出我来的！我的魔法明明这么完美！”他觉得自己的魔法肯定没有瑕疵，出问题的一定是Steve，面对挚爱都能忍住不动手动脚，绝对是阳痿硬不起来！  
“因为Bucky绝对不会吹嘘你最伟大。”美国队长得意地微笑，“在他心目中，最伟大的是我。”  
“……”Loki气愤之余，觉得要对美国队长的普世评价重新定义了。看看这个被脚踏两只船还蒙在鼓里鼓吹Bucky的男人。  
在他还想说点什么的时候，美国队长狠狠一拳砸在了他的头上，把他捶倒在地上。  
砰地一声，周围的场景全都变了。  
没有后巷肮脏的围墙，没有小酒馆沸腾的热闹，只有泽维尔城堡干净优雅的房间，周围摆放的都是Steve的画具。  
Loki呻吟着从地上爬起来，刚想掏出自己的权杖对美国队长予以反击，就看到了自己哥哥愤怒的脸。  
雷神的脸旁边还有几张表情各异的脸紧紧地盯着他。  
愤怒的是他弟弟Bucky，不解的是他爸爸Erik，无奈的是他另一个爸爸Charles。  
“Loki，你这次又是为什么？”X教授头疼地问道。他觉得自己很失败，他一生育才无数，偏偏自己这个大儿子简直就是惹是生非的代名词。  
“Loki，我告诉过你，别再找Steve的麻烦！齐塔瑞入侵地球那些恩怨都已经是历史了，你何必非要抓着不放！”雷神的浑身甚至都有火花在流动，这表明他真的生气了。  
Bucky没有说话，而是直接挥舞着机械臂就要扑过来，被万磁王拦住了。而Steve走过去把他搂住了。  
“Loki，不要放弃治疗，有病还是尽早吃药，你看我……”万磁王看着自己这个中二病发作的大儿子，刚想以自身成功克制中二病的经验对他加以劝说和教育的时候，就听Loki愤怒地吼了一声，“我，九界最伟大的邪神，永不服输！我……”  
又是砰地一声，Loki应声倒地，昏迷了过去。  
“服不服？”雷神收回自己还冒着电流的拳头，弯腰把Loki捞起来，一边对美国队长道歉，一边扛着人就离开了。  
Steve再次面对留下的人的眼神询问，无辜地解释道：“Loki突然跑到我的回忆里来了……”  
听完美国队长对整个事件的讲述，众人面面相觑，都对Loki的行为百思不得其解。  
如果Loki就是单纯地想惹是生非的话，那他根本没道理只针对Steve。众所周知，除了Thor之外，Loki根本不care别的人。而纵观Loki的成长史，他所有的作怪都是与Thor有关。怎么毫无理由的，邪神就将“偏爱”的矛头指向了美国队长？  
难道是七年之痒所带来的见异思迁？  
这个猜想也站不住脚。  
因为Loki和Thor已经过了差不多200个第七年。  
不过邪神的心思向来难猜，就算是他那无所不知的老爸X教授也不能窥探一二。更何况X教授就算对Loki的所作所为隐约有点眉目，也不可能当着自己的小儿子说出来。好不容易一家四口天伦之乐，他可不想见到兄弟阋墙。  
然而，就在他们还在各种无责任的猜想之中时，楼下房间已经开始上演真正的兄弟阋墙了。  
Loki醒过来的时候，就已经躺在他和Thor的床上了。他摸了摸自己还有点痛的头，想起了雷神的拳头，从迷糊变成了愤怒，咆哮地吼着：“Thor，你这个丧心病狂的家伙！欺负自己手无寸铁的弟弟算什么好哥哥！”  
“丧心病狂的是你吧？当年纽约保卫战的事都过去多久了，你怎么还念念不忘？”Thor站在床边，依然很生气，“Steve是个好人，你为什么就老揪着不放！”  
他原本以为经过诸神黄昏以后，Loki已经和自己站在了同一条战线上，但没想到他弟弟居然还是狗改不了吃屎——哦不，他弟弟不是狗，美国队长也不是屎。  
“哈？Steve是好人？对，他当然是个好人。”Loki点点头，心中却在暗戳戳地想，被自己的爱人和同事绿了的好人，好到没有发现Bucky已经出轨Thor了。  
“所以你不能欺负他。”Thor苦口婆心地劝道。  
Loki炸毛了：“我欺负他？被打得浑身是伤的是我，你竟然说我欺负他！Thor，我以为你只是人品不好，没想到眼神也不好！”  
“毕竟我当初被Hela打瞎过一只眼。”Thor也觉得被美国队长打得毫无还手之力的Loki更像受害者，所以立刻厚颜无耻地承认了。  
“……”Loki知道自己这个哥哥经历过诸神黄昏以后智商已经飞跃了，但是没想到厚颜无耻的程度也与日俱增。  
“告诉我，你以后不会再去找Steve的麻烦，Loki。”Thor难得看到Loki在口舌之争上输给自己，态度也缓和了不少。  
“绝不！”Loki是个从不放弃的人，他都还没有勾引美国队长成功，怎么可能就不去找Steve了？他还有源源不断的计划能够认真对付那个油盐不进不解风情的地球男人呢！  
“Loki！”雷神又怒了。他瞪着自己这个死不悔改的弟弟，浑身又隐约泛起了电流和火花。  
众所周知，触怒雷神是邪神的拿手好戏。而雷神的拿手好戏就是让邪神自食其果。  
所以，Thor就让Loki又一次吃下了苦果。  
邪神独具特色的呻吟声从傍晚开始就从泽维尔城堡的一个房间开始连绵不绝地传出，到凌晨的时候就响彻城堡，再到清晨才弱了下去。  
“年轻人可真能玩。”Charles对自己的老伴儿Erik感慨道，“至少Loki的性福挺有保障。”  
“不知节制！”Erik硬邦邦地回复道。  
Steve倒是很欣慰，这样Loki就不会再来烦自己了吧。这么看来，之前都怪Thor没有满足Loki才让那个邪神出来作妖的吧。但作妖的对象也太不经筛选了吧。  
而Bucky则再一次向他的男朋友重申了一遍：“下次我哥再来找你麻烦，你就直接揍他。”  
Steve坚定地点了点头，觉得自己以后应该不会再揍到邪神了。  
但世事难料，就在他这么想过之后的半个小时里，Loki又找上门来了。  
是打上门来的。  
同行的还有Thor。  
Thor和Loki互殴着破门而入。  
见过各种大场面的美国队长保证自己从来没有面对过这样的场景：衣衫不整浑身爱痕的Loki从轰然倒地的大门里跑进来，不管不顾地就往自己身上扑！一边扑还一边口不择言“Steve，你这个蠢货，我今天就要睡了你！一定要睡了你！”  
邪神的话比全世界，不，全宇宙各种恐怖组织的宣言更惊世骇俗，更令人匪夷所思。  
“什么？”Steve惊呆了，而Bucky震惊了。  
“Loki，住嘴！”Thor愤怒了，他扑过去把Loki压倒在地。  
邪神看起来似乎中二病进化成了精神病，一边挣扎，一边呐喊着睡不到美国队长决不罢休！  
二脸懵逼的Steve和Bucky就这样看着Loki两口子跑到他们的房间来闹情趣——不，闹情绪。  
“为什么！”雷神气极反笑，声音都有点颤抖了，“你说过不会再离开我了，而现在你就要当着我的面睡别的男人？”  
邪神抬眼就看到一脸无辜的Bucky，想起自己都被弟弟和丈夫绿了，还要被丈夫按在床上一夜搞了七次，顿时更是浑身发抖，都气得开始说真话了：“你都睡了我弟弟，我为什么不能睡了他男朋友！”  
“什么？”Thor惊呆了，而Bucky依然震惊。  
“Loki，说清楚！”Steve愤怒了，他紧紧地盯着邪神，而后把目光在雷神和冬兵身上游移。  
Loki脸上露出幸灾乐祸的恶毒笑容：“哈？没想到吧，你的战友你的伙伴你的巴基，背着你和我亲爱的哥哥雷神搞上了。”  
“所以，我才决定勾搭你，这样就能同时报复他们两个了。”他继续巧舌如簧，“怎么样，你是不是也觉得这个主意很棒？你要来一起报复他们两个吗？”  
Thor、Steve、Bucky：“……”  
闻讯赶来的Erik、Charles：“……”  
须臾，Steve打破沉默，看向自己的恋人：“Bucky，你真的……”  
他的话还没说完，就只见到寒光一闪，冬日战士那令人闻风丧胆的机械臂已经朝着自己攻击而来。  
“你不相信我。”Bucky只说了这一句话，就开启了与美国队长在重归于好几百年之后的第一场战斗。  
Loki趁机将Thor掀开，再度反扑过去，势要和雷神不死不休。  
万磁王和X教授是见过各种大场面的人物，但他们的经历再丰富，也绝对没有见过自己的两个儿子先后和伴侣打架的情况。他们只能目瞪口呆又无可奈何地看着自己失而复得的宝贝儿子们就这样以卓越的战斗力所带来的非凡破坏力把整个泽维尔庄园都拆了。  
好在泽维尔庄园够大，不然绝对闹出人命。别人家的孩子打架是要钱，他们家的孩子打架是要命。  
终于，当他们最喜欢也最珍贵的那张棋桌被Thor一拳砸得摇摇欲坠，又被Bucky补了一脚彻底粉身碎骨之后，他们终于忍不住要出手保护家园了。  
“够了！住手！都给我住手！”X教授的右手食指放到了太阳穴上脑控他们。而Erik操纵了几十根粗壮的钢筋将四个人分别隔开。  
一向都是主持大场面的X教授开始控制场面：“Loki，你来告诉我们究竟是怎么回事？”  
他的语气很温和，表情也很淡定，不过Loki是个善于察言观色的人，他知道Charles肯定生气了，而且绝对不会像对付以前的Thor那样好打发。众所周知，X教授的不动声色比雷神的大发雷霆更令人胆战心惊。  
所以尽管他觉得说出来实在有失他邪神的威严，不过，那两个当事人都胆敢假装若无其事，他又何必给他们留点情面呢。  
Loki把自己所观察到的情况说了一遍，完了总结道：“阿斯加德要玩完，国王Thor王八蛋，出轨自己小姨子，一脚踏了两条船！”  
众人都被他这呐喊的语气和猖狂的笑容冲击了视觉和心灵。  
“所以，为了报复Thor和Bucky，你就去勾引Steve？”他们都知道邪神的思路不同凡响，但万万没想到居然清奇到了如此出类拔萃的地步。  
“没错！”Loki骄傲地扬起了头，“玩一玩交换夫夫的梗，也是个有趣的尝试。”  
众人依然对此感到无比震撼。  
那一刻，大概全宇宙都在脑海里听到X教授的怒吼：阿斯加德皇室的教育究竟出现了什么问题！我的Loki怎么就变成了这样！  
Loki所有暗戳戳的计划都失败了，现在一切情况都摊在了桌面上。  
六个人坐在泽维尔庄园的废墟上，开始追究整个事情的源头。  
至此，雷神也不再隐瞒自己单独约见冬日战士的目的。虽然他从来不认为自己是在偷偷摸摸。  
“我打算给Loki一个惊喜……”他用了一个毫无新意的开场白，马上就遭到了邪神尖锐的质问：“惊喜就是姐夫和小姨子不得不说的故事？”  
“听着，我对Bucky不感兴趣。他是个好人，而我爱的人从来都不是善茬。”Thor辩解道。  
“听起来似乎很感人？自诩正派的雷神爱的竟然不是善茬？”Loki讥笑道，“那我要承认自己不是善茬吗？哦，对啊，我反正是九界闻名的反派邪神，我……”  
Bucky就见不得自家哥哥这种不分场合的傲娇和口是心非，直接打断Loki的话，言简意赅道：“他想为你举办一个婚礼。”  
“他要给我举办一个婚礼，那你跟着瞎掺和什么？”Loki的怒火对准了自己弟弟，他就是那种疯起来六亲不认谁都敢diss的人。  
Bucky也开始对自己的哥哥头疼了。  
事实是，雷神想和邪神举行婚礼，但又想同时给邪神一个惊喜，于是找到邪神的弟弟冬日战士进行参谋，三言两语间鼓动了冬日战士也给美国队长一个婚礼的惊喜。两人一拍即合开始瞒着各自的伴侣准备婚礼的各种细节。  
一切都进行得很顺利，只是没想到邪神的思路能够跑偏到那种地步，还不肯直截了当地问当事人，所以才搞了这么一出勾引的闹剧。  
Loki总算是明白了整个事情的来龙去脉。他眨了眨双眼，又眨了眨双眼，清楚是自己误会Thor和Bucky了，但他怎么可能承认自己的错误，最后双眼一瞪，死鸭子嘴硬地强行洗白自己：“都怪你们自作主张要给我惊喜，九界最伟大的魔法师才不需要什么惊喜……”  
“可我需要惊喜，我也喜欢惊喜。”Steve微笑着握住了Bucky的手。  
Loki觉得他真的要和Steve势不两立了，这个男人从来都只会给自己拆台！  
“本来打算明天直接带你去婚礼现场的。我都已经找人做好了礼服，可惜现在被毁了。”Thor惋惜地看了一眼泽维尔城堡的断壁残垣，不过他马上就乐观起来，“还好，我们的婚礼准备在基诺沙举行。”  
“这么说，你们也知道？”Loki面色不善地转向万磁王和X教授，“为什么都瞒着我？”  
“因为你没问过。”Erik面无表情地回答。  
Loki：“……”真是好得很，他即将拥有一个婚礼，但他却是最后得知的那个人。  
看着面沉如水的邪神，另外四个人无所谓地走开了，也许Loki现在积蓄了滔天的怒火，不过只要雷神在，他们丝毫不用担心地球又会被侵略或世界又将面临毁灭——Thor总是知道该如何睡服Loki。  
毕竟神兄弟千多年来的相处都证明了一炮解千仇的实用性。  
没有什么是打一炮不能解决的。  
如果一炮不行，那就一夜七次。  
第二天，表面被迫实则自愿出现在基诺沙婚礼现场的Loki一边不自觉地扶着腰，一边在心里恶狠狠地咒骂旁边站着的那个笑容灿烂如同阿斯加德太阳的金发雷神。  
而在邪神咒骂名单上的还有婚礼现场的另一对新人，美国队长和冬日战士。  
主婚的万磁王和X教授欣慰地看着安分站在下面的大儿子，开口问道：“Thor，你愿意终生对Loki始终如一爱如珍宝吗？”  
“我愿意！”Thor的声音就像雷声一样轰烈，响彻全场。  
“Loki，你愿意与Thor相伴终生，不离不弃吗？”  
“我不……”腰上突如其来传来一阵电流，直戳Loki的尾椎，反对的话顿时被吞没，“不会不愿意！”他怒吼道，简直震慑了全场。  
万磁王和X教授的目光再转向了自己的小儿子夫夫。  
“Steve，Bucky，你们愿意……”  
“我们愿意！”  
盛大的婚礼在万众瞩目中落下圆满的帷幕。  
这一次，全宇宙在脑海中听到的是X教授如释重负的欣慰：好在Loki是Thor的童养媳，Odin总算做了一件好事。

<全文完>


End file.
